Refreshingly Unoriginal
by MsMcCartney
Summary: COMPLETED!Typical, Bradin finds a girl and has to try not to go to fast or SCREW things up. original, yet not. Read it, It's worth it all the way!
1. No Sex in the City

Bradin stared at the living room ceiling. Could he have chosen a worse time to split-up with Callie? The chemistry had gone and they were bored of eachother, there was nothing he could have done. 

The summer holidays had finally come around and nearly everyday for the first week he had been stuck at home on the couch watching past episodes of Sex in the City (which he secretly kinda enjoyed.) Even Jay couldn't get him to come surfing.

This particular sunny California day was too sunny for his liking. He was sweating like a pig but couldn't be bothered to walk down to the beach. Lucas had invited him to one of his wild parties that night but he didn't think he would go. What was the point when he had no one to take? 

Derrick rushed inside and threw himself at Bradin.

"Please will you take me and Martha to the beach. Aunt Ava won't let us go without supervision" he begged.

Bradin heard Ava call out some kind of desperate plead from upstairs and peeled himself off the sofa.

"I guess I could take my board down for a while," he said half-heartedly to a pleased Derrick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bradin kneeled in the sand and waxed his board, watching Derrick and Martha run into the water holding hands out of the corner of his eye. Everyone around him seemed to be in some romance.

Earlier he walked past Nikki and Cameron heatedly making out on her bed and shot them a warning glance, Ava and Johnny were back together, Erica and Jay were happily surfing beside one another and even Derrick had found young love.

He hadn't kissed a girl for a month, let alone satisfied a growing, aching urge. He had to get some and fast, without ruining his reputation again.

"Can I borrow your board wax" he heard an unfamiliar girl's voice ask.

He looked up and was almost blown backwards by what he saw. She was stunning.

As his eyes traveled up her body he noticed long, tanned legs, J.Lo style curves, a toned stomach and way over average shaped chest. Long golden brown curls framed her face and delicate, pretty features.

"Sure" he replied quickly, with a cheeky smile spread across his face and eyes wide open.

She plonked herself down beside him and bit her lip. "I'm Michelle" she said and before he could open his mouth to speak she said "Bradin right."

How does she know my name he thought to himself, nodding his head in reply.

"You've made a name for yourself inside the teen, female population of Playa Linda. You're hot and on the market apparently."

He shook his head in embarrassment and laughed.

Michelle picked up the wax and started seductively rubbing it across her board, flashing him sexy smiles. She knew she was turning him on and loved it.

"You wanna come to a party tonight" he asked.

"I'd love to" she said grinning to herself.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00 at…"

"Behind you, 356 beachside avenue" she said, turning around and pointing to a modern, huge mansion.

Bradin raised his eyebrows in disbelief and she nodded.

"Now, are we going to go surfing" she asked and they both ran for the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's lifted your spirits?" asked Ava.

"Nothing much" Bradin called out as he got ready to go to Lucas's party with a huge grin on his face.

"A girl" Jay whispered to her and Ava sighed something like "here we go again."

As Bradin ran out the door Jay stood in his way.

"No drugs, alcohol and if you have to, stay safe" he warned, throwing him a silver foil package.

"Thanks" Bradin said, rolling his eyes and continuing his sprint out the door.

**How was that? Review and I'll keep writing.**


	2. A New Shell on the Beach

Bradin stood infront of the intimidatingly huge house. He rang the doorbell and was greeted almost immediately by Michelle, looking stunning as always.

"You ready to go?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically.

She was wearing a revealing but not slutty outfit. A low cut, loose knit with a brown bikini top teamed with a pair of denim shorts and ballerina flats was simple but looked perfect on her.

They walked along the deserted street awkwardly, making small conversation.

"When did you move here" he asked.

"I used to live in Melbourne, Australia. My parents decided I needed a change of scenery after… don't worry," trailed off.

"What?" he asked, now intrigued.

"My ex-boyfriend umm abused umm me umm sexually, I can't believe I'm telling you this on our first date" she said nervously.

"But I'm basically over it."

"It's okay, I have a few skeletons in my closet too" he confessed, looking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They could hear the music from the party 3 blocks away. It was going to be one wild night.

They knocked on the door and were greeted by an already drunk Lucas. He fell forwards into them and Bradin caught him and dragged him inside and sat him on the lounge.

"Come and dance" called Michelle. She was already in the centre of the room shaking her ass.

As he walked over to her a slow song came on. She opened her arms and invited him to dance wit her.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear "I've only known you for a day, and I'm already obsessed with you."

"Me too" she replied softly.

He leant in to kiss her and just as their lips were about to graze Michelle screamed.

Lucas had thrown up at her feet.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck" she yelped.

"Let's go wash that off down at the beach" he said, angry at Lucas. I'll deal with you later!" he yelled at him.

She let Bradin carry her down to the water and they walked in hand in hand.

"Thanks" she said, kicking her feet around and rinsing her shoes.

"No problem" he replied and pulled her in close.

He brought his lips close to hers so they almost touched an staring into eachother's eyes, closed the gap.

They stood together like that for ages, until Michelle looked down at her watch.

"I was meant to be home hours ago," she said with a worried tone.

"I'll walk you back then," Bradin said as he grabbed her hand and they walked up the beach.

----

When they got to her house she kissed Bradin lightly on the lips and said goodbye.

She tiptoed back in side and closed the door.

Bradin literally skipped home in glee. His female drought was over. He just had to stop himself from SCREWING this one up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who is she" asked Nikki.

She'd caught him sneaking back inside and wanted to know what her brother had been DOING to cause him to get back at 3 in the morning.

"None of your business you filthy hypocrite, don't think I haven't seen you and Cameron fooling around" he said in an I'll Tell Ava tone.

"Go to bed Nikki, I'll see you in the morning. Don't mention this conversation to anyone or I'll tell Ava what you've been doing underage" he said with a yawn and walked up to bed.

I'm so excited, I'm going to Jesse's concert, gawd his dreamy and soooo damn hotttt.

**Please review so I know if I should continue. Love you if you do**


	3. A Mans Lack of Willpower?

"Do you wanna go see a movie?" asked Michelle. She was sitting on the beach beside Bradin.

"Sure" he said. "Do you want to ask Bryce and Issy?"

"Okay, but only if the girls get to choose the movie" she agreed.

"I'll just call them" he said, taking his mobile out of his pocket and dialing their numbers.

------

"We're meeting them outside the cinema in 15 minutes" Bradin said to Michelle while they both stood up and started to walk.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he put his arm around her hips.

Bradin had never felt more love for another girl, and they were still getting to know eachother properly. He didn't want to rush her, especially because of her past, but some time soon he needed to get her into bed.

Michelle finally felt as if she had gotten over the various incidents with her ex. She had heard Bradin was good at rushing into relationships, but whenever she was with him she felt safe, like nothing could hurt her, except she still worried that he could.

They'd soon arrived at the movie cinemas and saw their friends not far away.

Bradin introduced Michelle to Issy and the two girls went off to discuss what movie to see.

"How are you mate?" Bradin asked Bryce.

"Not bad, how bought you?" he replied.

"Okay, but kinda, you know, lacking action," said Bradin.

"Sucks to be you, surprised you haven't got together with Michelle yet," he said.

"I'm trying not to rush into things and wreck everything. It's just hard… why am I even having this conversation with you? The new Bradin has willpower."

Bryce laughed and walked towards the girls.

"Ooh please can we see Bewitched" the girls pleaded in a chorus.

Bradin and Bryce nodded their heads reluctantly and groaned.

They headed into the cinema and sat in a dark corner up the back.

The whole duration of the movie Issy and Bryce were all over eachother. Bradin had the urge to lean over and kiss Michelle but held back.

It wasn't until she leant over and kissed him hard that they showed any affection. He placed light feathery kisses on her cheek and forehead and it wasn't long before they were in the middle of a fully-fledged make out session.

They heard someone call out "keep it down back there" and the two couples decided to leave the movie early. No-one had really been watching it anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lets go find a bon fire" suggested Michelle. "We never had them in Australia."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they all walked along the beach.

Major writers block, give me ideas, I need a complication and some way to work in Michelle's past. Review and Help me please! Sorry, it was kinda short.


	4. Skeletons in the Closet

I don't own Summerland, or Jesse (you know I want you baby) but Michelle is my wonderful creation.

Jesse's hot and he knows it, always gives fans a flash of his gorgeous chest when hes singing. Can't wait to see him live.

Thanks soo much to -

**Soxbabe**

And

**birdmistress13**

for their great ideas and to the people that reviewed.

Last time we left off-

"_Lets go find a bon fire" suggested Michelle. "We never had them in Australia."_

_Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they all walked along the beach._

-------------

Michelle sat between Bradin's legs infront of the fire. She had fallen asleep a short time ago and Bradin didn't have the heart to wake her up.

Bryce and Issy had headed to the closest cave along time ago and almost everyone else at the party had passed out or gone home.

The beach seemed deserted, and the water was calm. "_To bad she isn't awake" he thought to himself._

"Ouch" he jumped as he slapped himself across the face. _"Cut it out Bradin" he thought._

Bradin laid Michelle down on the soft sand and lay down beside her, looking up at the stars. In a matter of minutes he had fallen asleep beside her, dreaming peacefully.

------------

Bradin yelped loudly as he felt cold, salty water hit his face.

He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Jay standing over him, surf board in hand.

"What do you think you were doing not coming home last night," he yelled

"Your family were worried sick about you" Jay said angrily.

Bradin rolled over and saw Michelle rubbing her eyes.

"Take her home" he said pointing to Michelle, "And tell your aunt where you've been, I'll let her deal with this. I'll check with her later and tell ask her if you told her."

Bradin stood up and reached for Michelle's hand, helping her stand.

"Sorry about that," said Bradin. "I guess I should of called."

"Don't worry" she yawned in reply. "My 'rents will probably kill me though."

"Tell me something new," he said, smiling at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bradin Westerly!" shouted Ava.

"You are grounded for a week, no party's, games or girls. You can stay in your room with almost no exceptions!" she continued.

Bradin opened his mouth to speak…

"And no buts."

He slumped is head and walked slowly to his room. This was going to be a long week.

---------

"Michelle Flematti!" shouted he mother, Jennifer.

"Who is this boy you spent the night with doing god knows what with!" yelled her father, Tate.

"We fell asleep on the beach after a party… completely innocent. His names Bradin umm Westerly… don't go stuffing things up between us," she mumbled, yelling the last bit.

"For not coming home last night without calling us… you're grounded for a week: no parties, TV or boys," her mum said.

"Great" she groaned and stomped up the stairs.

--------

Bradin lay on his bed, thinking about Michelle. It wasn't until then that he realised how little they knew about eachother.

He looked down at his watch. It read 12am. His family was I bed and hers probably would be too. He could sneak over to her place, and be back by morning!

He stood up and looked out his window. He could faintly see a figure in the distance. As they walked closer he began to see feminine features. Long, wavy hair, a curvy figure and long, sleek legs. It was Michelle!

He opened his window and climbed down the lattice on the walls, steering clear of windows.

She greeted him with a long, passionate kiss.

"What was that for" he asked, grinning.

"I'm your girlfriend, am I not," she said.

He thought about that for a moment and said, "I guess so…" trailing off.

"What do you mean I GUESS SO," she said, slightly offended.

"Well, we should talk, about who we are, get to know eachother more," he said innocently.

"Come up to my room, we can talk there," he proposed.

"Don't pull any funny business on me" she said, scared and slowly backing away.

"No, no just so no-one sees us from out their windows," he said, trying to reassure her.

"Promise, cause guys have tried to do that before" she said, shaking suddenly, as if remembering something horrible.

He wrapped his arm around her and said "Cross my heart" as they walked towards the wall. He boosted her up to the window and followed close behind.

She sat down on his desk chair and he fell onto his bed.

"So, you can start," Bradin said to Michelle. "Sum up the important parts of your life for me."

"As you know I lived in Melbourne up until a month ago. I have two brothers, both way older than me and my mum, Jennifer and dad, Tate. What do you want to know?"

"Well, what was the happiest time of your life."

"Probably, actually when I moved here and made a fresh start, I wasn't so happy in Melbourne.

Bradin looked at her, intrigued and nodded as if to say go on.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I always had heaps of friends and was pretty popular until I started dating Michael when I was 14. He was 23, one of my brother's friends and I was vulnerable. After a while he told me he loved me and I believed me so I slept with him."

Bradin knew where this was going; he'd had a similar reputation, but continued to listen.

"He began calling me in the middle of the night and asking me to come over to you know… and started telling his friends that he could get me to do anything, and help them out at anytime. When I refused to have sex with his friends he started to become abusive and would force me into sleeping with them. He spread some nasty rumour's that I was a… slut."

She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a large scar. Bradin was surprised he'd never noticed it. He hadn't paid nearly this much attention to what was coming out of her mouth before this.

"Is that okay, do you want to know anything else?" she asked, wiping her brow.

"Geez," he said breathing deeply.

"That's good for now, do you want me to talk?" he said.

"Yeah," she said, relieved that she had gotten that off her chest.

"I have a younger brother, Derrick and a younger sister Nikki. I lived with my parents in Kansas up until last year," he sighed

"Before I go on, please don't say I feel sorry for you at the end of this, it is really annoying," he said clearly.

She nodded her head. "I already have a pretty clear picture of what happened, so you don't have to say it," she suggested.

"No, no. You spoke about what happened so it's my turn."

"There was a flood one night and my parents left us at home so they could go home. A few hours after they left I got a phone call. The person told me that they had been killed."

He stopped for a moment to breathe and struggled to hold back tears.

"So you came to live in Playa Linda with your Aunt," she finished for him, knowing that he hadn't gotten over their death.

"It was my Mum's birthday a few days ago. I was okay at the time but now I just seem a wreck." He said behind tears.

Michelle walked over and hugged him, pulling him up and wiping his eyes. She kissed him softly and stood back.

"Sorry, but I have to go. I don't want my parents to find me missing or they'll freak. See you later."

"Bye," Bradin said pulling her in for a final kiss.

"What was that for," she asked trying to lift his mood.

"You're my girlfriend, are you not?" he said cheekily, watching her climb out the window.

**Yeah, I'm finally finished, that took me a while. REVIEW! I'm going to go off and dream about Jesse, or Bradin, I'm good with both. I think I'll keep the next chapter tame but soon I might bring in some sex, and trouble.**


	5. Three is a Crowd

One more day and she was free. A week had gone by extremely slowly and she hadn't seen Bradin since their talk. He'd told her on the phone he'd tried to sneak over to her place but Johnny had caught him.

She ached to feel his soft lips against hers again. They'd called eachother regularly but it just wasn't the same.

She heard the phone ring from the other room.

"_Is that Michelle" _a familiar but unrecognizable asked.

"_It's Michael."_

Michelle froze.

"_How did you get my number" _she whimpered, shaking all over.

"_Never mind that, I want you back, and if you don't tell me where you are I'll track you down," _he threatened.

"Don't ever come near me again, I hate you," she screamed, and slammed the phone back on the hook. 

She sunk down to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably. Just as she thought she had forgotten her past life it came back to haunt her.

She heard the phone ring again.

Cautiously she picked it up and mumbled something like "who is it?" into the receiver.

She was relieved to hear Bradin's voice on the other end.

"_What's wrong?" _he asked.

"_Oh, nothing," she lied. "Just missing you."_

"_We should go out tomorrow," _he suggested.

Remembering her parents were going away for the weekend she suggested "_why don't you come over to my place. My parents are going to be out."_

"_Sounds good," _he replied. _"Is eight okay. I better tell Ava I'm staying at Bryce's tomorrow?"_

"_Sure. Look, I'd better be going, my mum wants to use the phone." _ She lied again.

"_Yeah, okay bye, umm I umm love you," _he said, the last half awkwardly.

"_I love you too," _she said, finally meaning it. "_See you tomorrow."_

She hung up.

She could just ask a few friends, they could watch a movie or something, nothing to out of hand, but then again, maybe she'd feel better if she partied her troubles away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bradin entered Michelle's house he was surprised to see how many people were there. The music was loud and he could see heaps of people with a beer in hand, one of those Michelle. He was expecting a quite night.

"Hey Michelle," he said as he walked to her side.

"Hey sexshy," she slurred and pushed a bottle into his hand.

"Lets dansh" she said as she grabbed his free hand and pulled him close.

Soon they were both pretty drunk.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear and let out a loud laugh.

"Yeah, and I love you to," she said loudly.

"Oooh, lets play spin the bottle" suggested Carrie. She'd picked up an empty beer bottle from off the ground.

A few people nodded in reply and sat in a circle.

"Except," she added, "everyone besides the two people in get to choose what they do. But we'll start with little things first."

Michelle giggled and clumsily sat down next to Bradin.

Carrie spun the bottle and it landed on Bryce. Issy looked jealous as Carrie walked over and batted her eyelashes.

"Just a quick kiss on the lips to start with," suggested Bryce.

They leaned in and it was over in seconds.

Pretty soon the game was getting heated up and everyone was turned on.

Cassy had just made out with Ryan and it was his turn to spin.

It landed on Michelle.

"I think this should be a bigger dare," suggested Lucas.

"Finger her" shouted someone from the back of the room.

Everyone was so off their faces at the time that they would go through with anything. Bradin wolf whistled and Michelle laughed.

She walked up to Ryan and kissed him hard. He pushed her up against the wall and lifted up her skirt.

As he slid his fingers into her she moaned into his chest. She arched her back and grinded her hips into his hand.

This went on for a few more minutes until Carrie said "that's enough."

Bradin grinned her as she came back and wiggled her ass infront of his face before sitting down.

She spun the bottle held her breath. She screamed "YES" when it landed on an unsuspecting Bradin.

"Give him head" yelled Bryce.

Michelle licked her lips and stood up.

Slowly she unbuttoned his jeans and knelt down.

She licked down his toned chest and he moaned.

Then everything went blank.

------

Bradin stretched out his arms and yawned. His head ached and couldn't bare to open his eyes and face the harsh daylight.

He rolled over and felt someone snuggled up against his chest. Slowly he peeled open his eyes and saw Michelle's naked body asleep next to him.

But who was curled up against his back?

He looked around and saw a blonde girl, who he recognised as Yasmin from his Science class. She was hot!

He hit himself again and reminded himself he had a girlfriend.

Slowly he sat up, eyes wide open and afraid he would wake Michelle and freak her out.

He carefully tried to wake the other girl. She wouldn't get up and he groaned in frustration. How was Michelle going to react?

He let out a small sigh of relief when he saw a used condom lying on the floor but at the same time his stomach sunk.

He had a fairly clear idea of what had happened but still hoped he'd wake up and it would all just be a bad dream.

Michelle yawned and started to sit up.

Oh no, he was dead.

"Umm, morning," Bradin stuttered.

She looked around frantically and started to inch backwards.

"Whwhwhat happened? What did you do to me?" she asked worriedly. "Who is she?"

Yasmin grabbed a sheet, wrapped it around herself and ran out the door.

Bradin opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Get away from me, I'll, I'll call the police," she whimpered.

He stood up, picked up his clothes and headed for the door, with his head hanging low.

"I hate you Bradin Westerley! I thought I could trust you and you just used me. I never want to see you again," she shouted.

She buried her head in the pillow and pulled the blanket over her head. At least I'm in my own room, she thought.

"I didn't mean it, it wasn't my fault, I don't even know what happened," said Bradin. He was still standing at the door.

"Get away from me now" she said, starting to get scared.

"Look, whatever happened last night, lets not let it split us up," Bradin pleaded.

"Go now, I'm going to scream," she shouted.

"I, I…"

"Now!"

Reluctantly, he turned around and walked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was last…" Jay started but by then Bradin had already run upstairs.

"Maybe he had a fight with Bryce," suggested Ava.

He just shook his head. "And you believed him when he said he was staying at Bryce's?"

Ava opened her mouth to speak but Jay stopped her.

"Rhetorical question."

"You better go check if he's okay," said Ava.

"Yeah, if he opens his door."

-------

"Bradin, it's Jay, open up," said he said while knocking on his postered bedroom door.

Bradin heard the doorknob turn and the door squeak open. Quickly he sat up and wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong mate," asked Jay.

"Nothing," replied Bradin, looking away, so as not to show his red, puffy eyes.

He paused for a moment and blurted out "I just have to go screw things up everytime. I thought this one was different."

"You wanna talk about what happened?" questioned Jay.

Bradin waited a minute. "We were both off our heads. And suddenly it's all my fault."

"It couldn't be that bad?"

"She's scared of me!"

"Is she worth getting this upset about? I mean you've had heaps of girls," said Jay.

Bradin looked up angrily at him. "Go away"

"Don't you wanna talk?" said Jay.

"Now, get out."

"I'm going, I'm going."

Jay left the room and shut his door.

Bradin felt hot tears sting is cheeks. He felt sick at the thought of never seeing Michelle again. This wasn't the same as all those other girls. He loved her. And there had to be some way to get her back.

Sorry I haven't updated for ages, been really busy. Review! Thanks for everyone again who reviewed, it makes me reeeeeally happy.

**Love ya Sonali, you're the best. (personal joke) What would I do without ya.**


	6. Not So Easy Girl

**I don't own summerland, it's characters or the beautiful Jesse mccartney aka Bradin Westerly sobs.**

**Read and hopefully enjoy (AND REVIEW) coz I luv u**

Michelle was going through her shelves and cupboard. She was cleansing herself of Bradin. She'd already thrown out a card, some dead flowers and chocolates. She deleted a few photos on her phone and sighed. She felt relaxed and surprisingly well.

"Ring, ring" she heard the doorbell chime.

"Who is it?" she called.

There was no reply. _That's strange _she thought, cocking her head to the side.

She ran downstairs and opened the door.

Michelle felt strong arms wrap around her body. She looked up to see someone she dreaded.

"Get off me" she screamed to Michael, but he muffled her cries with his hand.

"I told you I'd come back for me, no-one was as good as you baby" he snickered while pushing her onto the lounge. He was twice her size and there was nothing she could do.

"Whwhy are you here?" she screamed, trying to kick him away.

"I'm on the run from the cops in Australia, stole a car, plus the fact I can't get properly laid. Since you've been gone nothing seems to work for me, and you're probably the easiest girl on the planet," he laughed, climbing on top of her.

"Fuck off," she shouted, struggling under his grip.

"I want you now," he hissed.

"No, get off" she struggled more but he just pinned her down tighter. He scratched his nails down her

He started to lift her shirt over her head and fumbled with his own jeans zipper. He crushed his lips against hers and tasted her salty tears. He began to lift up her skirt and pull down her thong.

He was working on his boxers as the doorbell rang again.

"Leave it," commanded Michael.

"Michelle, open up, I'm sorry," she heard Bradin call.

"Quiet" he said to Michelle and continued to take off his boxers.

"Help..," yelled Michelle but she trailed off as he thrust into her. "Ouch, don't"

"Stop, please stop, it hurts" she pleaded but he continued harder and faster.

She gasped in sudden pleasure but still tried to fight him off. She hated to admit it but she was amazed how something so bad could feel so good.

"Bradin, help," she screamed through moans.

Michael hit her across the face. "I told you to be quiet. And anyway, he can't get in, I locked the door."

"I can't can I," they both turned around to see Bradin running in through the hall.

"Get away from her," Bradin snarled, slowly walking towards Michael, who had climbed off Michelle.

Michael swung his fist and hit Bradin in the eye. He fell backwards but quickly got back on his feet.

"Bradin, don't" Michelle started but he had already hit Michael at full speed in the nose.

"Ouch" he yelped as blood dripped out.

"Go now" shouted Bradin.

"Don't think I'm going to go that easy," he said, circling Bradin.

He shouted out in pain again, but it wasn't Bradin who hit him. Michelle had kicked him hard in the crotch.

"I'm going, I'm going" he whimpered, grabbing his clothes and limping for the door.

"Don't ever come near her again," Bradin said protectively of Michelle, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Michael left and Bradin slammed the door behind him.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Bradin, his eyes lingering towards her chest.

She realised she had no top on and grabbed her shirt.

She looked at him blankly.

"Don't think this means we're back together" she said, looking away.

She wanted him back badly, but was afraid he would hurt her again.

"Look, forget that for now, we need to get you to the hospital," he suggested, noticing the blood stains on her skirt and cuts on her cheek.

"I'm fine…"

"Michelle," he warned

"Okay, okay," I just don't want you to cause a fuss," she groaned.

"Why did you come over anyway?" she asked as he carried her out to his car.

"I wanted to apologise, again" he said.

"I guess I forgive you then."

She hardly spoke on the trip to Playa Linda hospital.

--------

"What happened?" asked the lady at reception.

"Umm, she was raped," said Bradin, still holding her in his arms.

"Take her in there for examination," the lady said, pointing to a door on their right.

"I'm going to call your parents, and tell them to come," he said, while carrying her in.

"But they're staying at my Aunt's for the weekend, an hour away."

"I'm calling them," said Bradin firmly. " What's they're number?"

"0403 850 396," she mumbled.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you in here, but I'll just be outside in the waiting room," Bradin said, kissing her on the forehead.

She shook him off her angrily and reminded him of what happened a few nights ago.

"I'm going, I'm going" he said, leaving reluctantly.

------

"_Hello, Tate Flematti speaking." _

"_Hi, this is Bradin, I'm calling about your daughter."_

"_What's wrong, are you her boyfriend."_

"_Kinda. Umm, well she's been raped."_

"_What!"_

"_By her ex, I think its Michael."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_Playa Linda hospital."_

"_We'll be there in a flash, this better have nothing to do with you or you'll never speak to Michelle again."_

He hung up.

Within an hour Michelle's parents were there.

"Where's our baby?" asked Jennifer.

"In examination." Bradin replied. "She should be out soon though."

As if on cue the doctor walked into the room.

"Are you Miss Flematti's parents?" he asked.

"Yes" they replied.

"She should be fine, she has suffered minor internal bleeding and bruising, but we are going to keep her in overnight for further monitoring. You may go and visit her, but only two at a time."

Her parents went in first and came out half an hour later.

"Look Bradin," her father started. "We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I think it would be fine for you to date our daughter. After all you've done for her today."

He took it that Michelle hadn't told them about what happened at the party a few nights ago.

Bradin went into see Michelle.

She had fallen asleep and he didn't want to disturb her.

Bradin looked down at his watch, it was 3am. His family were probably worried sick about him.

"Michelle, I'm gonna go home but I promise I'll be back in the morning," he whispered, though she couldn't hear him.

He tiptoed out of the room and drove home.

--------

"Where have you been?" Ava whispered angrily. She was sitting on the couch, waiting for him.

"Look, I'm really sorry. Something happened to Michelle," he apologised.

"Who? What happened?"

"Michelle, my umm girlfriend. She got hurt, I took her to the hospital," he said sincerely.

"Why should I believe you? How did she get hurt?"

"Don't worry…"he started.

"BRADIN."

"Her ex came back and abused her," he sighed.

"Is she okay? I guess I'll let you off this one time."

"She should be fine. Thanks Aunt Ava," he said, heading for the stairs.

"But next time ring me," she warned.

"Night, see you in the morning."

**Yep, I'm gonna say it again, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers (luv ya sonali) I'm not gonna write much coz I'm tired, like bradin. See, we have so much in common, we should b together!**

**Read, and yep review. Goodnight, MsMcCartney (only few no my true identity.)**


	7. Take Your Sweet, Sweet Time

I don't own summerland or its hot and sexy characters (e.g. Bradin. I saw Jesse in concert and he was sooo good plus I saw him at luna park and I touched him, I touched his back! Awwww how cute.)

Georgiaum- I did meet with thee at k's party and what a charming time thee had you LiL hottie. 

"Do you think I should wake him?" 

"I guess. He probably wants to go see Michelle. It's already twelve thirty."

Johnny and Jay were standing by Bradins door.

"Wake him up quietly."

As Johnny started for the door Derrick shot past him phone in hand."

"Wake up, someone's on the phone for you," he yelled at Bradin.

Bradin groaned. "Who is it?"

"Umm, I think its Michelle."

Bradin shot up. "Give me the phone."

"_Are you ok?" he asked._

"_Alright. I'm home now," she replied._

"_Good. I was really worried about you."_

"_Bradin, I was wondering if you want to come over to my place, maybe we could watch a DVD or something."_

"_Sure, I'd love to. Does this mean you fully forgive me for whatever I don't know I did," he questioned._

"_Not yet, not for a while. But I don't hate you anymore." She laughed a little bit._

"_That's nice to know," he said trying to hold back a huge smile._

"_I'll be round in an hour, if that's okay."_

"_See you then."_

"_Bye," he said, putting down the phone._

---------

Michelle heard the doorbell chime. She'd come to hate that noise, she was even slightly afraid of it. How could you know who was on the other side of the door, and what they could do to you?

She heard her mum open the door. "Michelle, Bradins here," she called.

"I'm in the lounge room," she called back.

A few moments later Bradin entered the room. He was holding a bunch of roses and smiling.

"Sorry I didn't come by earlier, my alarm broke," he said, handing her the flowers and leaning in to hug her. Reluctantly she hugged him back, feeling a bit under pressure.

"Don't sweat it. I needed a bit of quiet anyway," she replied, trying to smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. She was off-colour and looked pretty traumatized.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "Just a bit upset. Now lets watch a movie. There's some DVDs over in the cupboard."

"I'm happy with whatever if it's not a soppy, romantic comedy."

He walked over to choose a movie and put it in the player.

They sat awkwardly in silence, not really paying attention to the DVD. About half an hour in they were both fed up of the silence.

"How about we go get something to eat," suggested Michelle.

Bradin nodded and he followed her into the kitchen.

They sat down at the dining room table with a plate of biscuits.

"I can't thankyou enough for what you did for me yesterday, especially after I was such a bitch to you about you know." Bradin just smiled weakly. "I'm really sorry too."

Bradin continued to look at her, his piercing green eyes melting holes through her. "It's okay, lets change the subject now."

"Wwait," she blurted out. "I was thinking, maybe if you promise not to hurt me again," his face lit up, "we could pickup where we left off. But promise me."

Bradin kneeled down at her feet and began singing _Take Your Sweet Time by Jesse McCartney _**who happened to be Michelle's favourite singer and distantly related to Bradin). **She giggled as he continued to serenade her, and finally reached in to kiss her.

After a few seconds she pulled away to Bradins disappointment.

"Seriously Bradin, promise me."

"I promise, that as long as you love me, I will never hurt you on purpose," he said, staring her in the eyes. "How was that?"

"I think it'll do. But now promise me you'll never lie."

"I promise," he groaned.

"And promise me you'll never lie about not lying," she said cheekily. Bradin just raised his eyebrows, which caused her to laugh even harder.

He jumped at her and began tickling her. "Ouch," she yelped as he ran his hand hard across her stomach. She lifted up her T-shirt a little to reveal a huge cut, which had started freshly bleeding.

"Oh my god, sorry," he said as he jumped up to get a wet cloth.

"Are you okay?" he asked apologetically as he handed her the cloth.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, shaking slightly at the thought of the day before.

"Look, I'm pretty tired, how about you head home now." Bradin looked slightly disappointed.

"On the other hand you could stay the night," she suggested as he perked up.

"If it's okay."

"It'll be fine. I'll be happy to have someone to keep me safe."

Bradin dashed home to get some fresh clothes.

The two spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch playing Monopoly, watching TV and playing 500 **_(pj SGHS)._**

As Michelle watched Bradin drift off to sleep on the opposite couch, she thought that maybe and very likely she could be finally happy. Truly, genuinely happy. Bad things often brought out the best in people after all, and now she knew she loved Bradin with all her heart.

SERIOUS CHEESINESS ALERT above and no that's not the end forever though it seems cheesy enough to be. Review review review. I've decided that if I don't get like 8+ reviews for that chap I'm not going to update for a long long time.

Now I'm thinking of a new complication so give me inspiration, give me ideas PLEASE (and review;) )

Byebye, once again I am going to drift off to sleep, just like Bradin, in the arms of Jesse McCartney, serious, saddening, depressing doubt of that.

Farewell Amigos (review)


	8. AN

Should I keep writing this story? Please let me know. And if you think so then can you email me with some ideas, I' love it!


	9. A Little To Perfect

_**Hello, I haven't updated in a long long time, but I got some very special lovely people who reviewed my story so I'm going to keep it up. I just love you're sweet LiL reviews.**_

_**Bardie, sweet Bardie. I would spend my time writing intellectual, classy stories in English and studying for English but this I a lot more fun. (pg. I don't think Miss J shares my taste in writing (Clara story) I think she'd kill me if I wrote about Bradin and his strange encounters so I'll keep this up and fail!)**_

A pretty blonde girl walked along the beach. Concentration lines appeared on her face. She knew what she wanted and was going to get, and no one was going to stand in her way. She would stride up to him, tell him she wanted him back and they'd live happily ever after (or at least for the near future.) And if all else failed, she had her ways. Bradin always liked dominant girls.

Meanwhile, Bradin was right out the back of the beach, lying on his surfboard, thinking of the one person that was constantly on his mind, Michelle. They' been happy for the last week, really scary happy. He loved her with all his heart but it was all just a bit perfect for him. He was so used to there being some constant trouble and trauma, he'd forgotten what it was like to be normal, perfectly normal.

Michelle was sitting on the beach, in a big, floppy sun-hat and a brown one-piece. The wound on her stomach still remained, and she wasn't to keen to show it off. She watched Bradin catch a wave into shore and begin to walk up the beach.

Michelle sighed. He was so beautiful, in every way. Sweet, funny and being really, super good looking helped. She was amazingly happy. She lay down on her aqua towel and closed her eyes.

Bradin was 50 metres away from Michelle, and he was heading straight in her direction. But before he could get any closer the blonde stopped him in his tracks.

"Sara," Bradin exclaimed, in shock and surprise.

"I'm back, for good," she smiled, leaning in towards him.

"Wowa," Bradin started. "I, I can't," Sara just leaned closer and kissed him.

Bradin sharply shrugged her off, moving backwards.

"I can't, really. I, umm," he didn't want to hurt her feelings"

"You have a new girlfriend don't you?" she said, slight anger in her tone.

"Sara, you've been away for 4 months, and you expect me to wait for you," he almost shouted.

"I guess not, but whoever she is, I'm sure we can keep us a secret," she replied.

"No! Go now, I'm happy to be friends but can't be with you anymore!"

She turned and began to walk away. "I'm sure our little arrangement will work out just fine," she smirked as she waked off into the distance.

Bradin just stood there gaping. How could she think she could just come back like that and expect him to be waiting for her? Then it hit him. Had Michelle seen that? He turned to see her still lying on her towel, eyes tightly closed. He sighed in relief.

"Hey babe," he said to Michelle, standing over her.

"I saw you out there, you were great," she replied.

"Do you wanna go get a juice or something?" he asked. Bradin was keen to get off the beach.

"Sure, help me up," she asked and he put out his arm.

They walked towards the wharf arm in arm, Bradin moving ahead and faster than Michelle.

'Shit' he thought. 'What was going to happen. Was Sara going to stuff up everything?'

_**Crap, I think I'm losing my touch. Does this make sense? Now what should Sara do to stuff it all up? soz bout the short chappie.**_

_**Bye bye stoopids ( PJ to sydney girls ppl)**_

_**Ill update very soon if I get some beautiful reviews, almost as beautiful as jesse.**_


	10. Dominant Girls Win

**Wat up the world or whoever's reading this!**

**My yearlys are over and Im happy! So now I can write instead of studying (kinda) YAY YAY **

**R and R,**

**Be Special**

**Luv MsMcCartney**

**Ps. I think I'm going to Green Day! I love em!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keep your eye on the target and you'll eventually succeed, one of the only things Sara's mum had ever taught her. She was going to get her man, and no one was going to stand in her way.   
_Hmm, but how._ The pretty blonde wracked her brain for ideas. _Perfect. _She came to an idea after a few minutes. Sara pulled out her mobile, flipped open the case and punched in a message. 

_**Bradin,**_

_**Guess we got off to bad start, please forgive . Anywayz, havin a parti 2nite, parents out of town, luv u 2 cum, bring your biatch.**_

_**Luv Sara.**_

_That worked._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Bradin was lying on his bed talking with Michelle. Before long Bradins arm had wrapped around her shoulder, and they had inched closer and closer together, until Michelle was almost on top of him. The light kissing had soon turned a heavy make-out session. Bradin creeped his hand up her shirt but she pulled away.

"Not yet babe," she apologised.

"No, I'm sorry," he said, looking away. A few seconds of awkward silence was broken by his phone going off. Bradin picked it up and looked down at the text.

"Fuck off," he mumbled at the screen.

"What was that for," Michelle shouted at Bradin.

"No, no, not you, the message."

"Who was it?" Michelle asked, sitting down again.

Should he lie, or tell her? No, it would stuff up everything, again.

"Umm, Nikki, I was fighting with her," he lied, biting his lip.

She stared him in the eye. "Look, I'd better be off," she said, standing up and kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay, see you gorgeous." She smiled at him and walked out.

He sent a sms back to Sara**_.-_**

Piss off, I don't want to know you 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Playing hard to get, _thought Sara when she got his text. _Well maybe I should go give him a personal invitation._

And with that she strode out of the room and towards Bradins house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sara" Ava exclaimed in surprise. She wasn't to sure if she was happy to see Bradins ex or not.

"Hello Ms Gregory. Is Bradin home?" the blonde asked, standing at the door.

"Yes, he's in his room, go right up," she smiled, walking back into the kitchen.

Sara ran up the stairs and entered Bradins room without knocking. He'd fallen asleep on his bed. _ Even better._

Sara straddled his hips and lent down to kiss him, tasting his lips like she hadn't in along time. Bradin stirred.

"Michelle, is that… Sara!" he exclaimed, sitting up with her still on top of him.

"Get out!" he shouted, but she didn't budge.

"You know you want me," she smiled, leaning down and kissing him again. "I can relieve your pain if that tight bitch won't," she smiled, kissing him, pulling his shirt over his head.

"No, stop, go away… oh god." She grinded her hips into him, leaving him speechless. _Bradin you idiot. You hate this girl, make her go. _But other parts of him were telling him to let her stay. He groaned and lay back as she worked his pants off.

"Look Sara, if word gets out," but she hushed him.

"This can be our little secret."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry Bee, not much controversy yet, but you wait. Plus I was gonna use your idea but then I decided not to, soz. I'll keep it for another story, this was easier to write.**

**Wait, before you go, please review. It'll make me happy, even happier than the thought of no yearlys.**

**A tout a l'heure, Au revior, A bientot,**

**Love MsMcCartney**


	11. The Louder the Better

Hey hey again, I'm proud that I'm updating this soo soon. I wrote this chap with bee in english, while watching the most boring movie in the world, why couldn't we have played sleeping lions? I love that game but I always lose, I'm in hysterics. Today I laughed so much (lol sin and lish) that I fell over backwards and whacked my head on the lockers. It was hilarious so I just kept laughing.

**I hate Sara today cause she's wrecking everything, but I need some CONTROVERSY (lol) so yeah,**

**Read it and love (AND REVIEW IT)**

**Love MsMcCartney (Jesse's fiancée in my dreams)**

**(Great Minds Think Alike bArDs)**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ava shuffled along the hall, laundry basket in hand, heading towards her room. She heard a muffled, distressed groaning coming from Bradin's bedroom.

What was wrong? Had Bradin hurt himself? As she neared closer she heard a girls scream "In the house!" she thought, realizing hat was going on. "Lucky his little brother isn't here.

She walked straight past his room, but couldn't help being a little bit curious to what her nephew was up to. Slowly, she turned and traced her footsteps back towards his door. She placed her eye to the keyhole and pulled back straight away.

Ava wasn't shocked by the fact Bradin was having sex, she'd known that for a long time, but wasn't he going out with Michelle? She'd been over earlier. Instead she saw the blonde, Sara naked and straddling his lap.

Ava turned her head and walked away quickly. She'd get Jay to have a word with him later, it was probably best she let the to be at the moment.

She heard the doorbell chime for the second time in that day. She hurried down the steps and towards the large wooden door.

"Michelle." Ava looked surprised.

"Afternoon Ms Gregory. Is Bradin here by any chance," Michelle said smiling.

"Call me Ava, sorry, Bradins… out," she lied.

"Well, I left my jacket here this morning, would you mind if I went upstairs to his room to get it?"

What should Ava say? She didn't want the poor girl to get hurt, but Bradin deserved to lose his girlfriend.

"Go right up," Ava said reluctantly, opening the door wide and smiling fakely.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shit," Bradin called out as Sara slid off him and ran for the cupboard. Someone had knocked at his door.

"It's me," Michelle's voice called out.

"Alright, give me one second Shell," Bradin shouted in a panicky.

He kicked Sara's clothes under the bed, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on quickly.

Michelle opened his door just as Sara quietly shut the white, cupboard door.

"Bradin, you're here," Michelle exclaimed. "Your Aunt said you were out."

"Yeah, well, I just got back." He lied quickly, obviously not fooling Michelle when he saw the wide grin spread across her face.

She laughed, noticing his messy, ruffled hair, boxers that were on back to front, and the very noticeable lump in his pants.

"Having fun?" she teased, giggling louder, jumping to a conclusion that did not involve another girl, or partner.

Bradin turned bright red, grabbing a pillow and placing it over his crutch. "I-umm-well-the-you see."

Michelle stopped him. "It's cool, I understand. Now, baby boy, do you want Mummy to make it all better," she said seductively, leaning into kiss him. Bradin was gobsmacked as she climbed on top of him.

Bradin worked his hands up and underneath her singlet, pulling it off. To his surprise she did not protest. Now tis was the Michelle he fell in love with!

Soon they were heatingly making out, when Michelle saw a glint of pink lace sticking out from underneath his bed. She pulled back and jumped up, leaving Bradin confused. She dove her hand underneath his bed, bringing out a hot pink bra.

"What is this," she screamed, waving the bra in the air.

"It's umm old," he said, hanging his head.

A girl giggled, the noise was coming from inside the room. Bradin could see tears welling in Michelle's eyes.

"Where is she," she shouted, flinging open the door of his bathroom, then his cupboard. Sara stood, wearing one of Bradins and nothing else.

"You bastard," she yelled at Bradin, slapping him hard across the face. Sara cringed and Bradin jumped.

"I deserved that," he whimpered.

"Look, Shell, I didn't mean it, she came onto me," he argued, watching the girl storm out of the room, without her shirt of jacket, tears streaming down her brown cheeks.

"Crap," he shouted, punching the air furiously.

"Well, at least she's out of the way now," said Sara, lying down on the double bed.

"Get out!" His eyes were puffy and red. Sara wasn't stupid enough to stay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was that, it was fun to write.

Goodbye, I want to get this posted now.

See ya, or not. But I will see your reviews!

MsMcCartney


	12. The Line Between Pleasure and Pain

GrEaT mInDs ThInK aLiKe BeE!

Authors Note: Can't be bothered to write one but thanks to all my wonderful reviewers (hint hint)

Read it and love it (hopefully)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What is love? Being satisfied 24/7? Having someone you can call yours? Or breaking the line between pleasure and pain? Constantly hurting so bad inside, because whenever you are not with the one you love, you feel like you are going to burst?

With Michelle it was the latter.

"What's wrong baby?" A voice broke his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing. Go back to sleep," he replied, stiffly pulling the blonde to his bare chest.

"I would if you stopped looking like your dog had just died of a sudden, deadly disease." She sighed, wishing this was why he was always so glum.

Sara. She only wanted him, always willing to please, the sex was great, but being with her just wasn't the same as Michelle. To him, Sara was an object, a sex toy. It sounded harsh to put it that way, but really it was the truth. From his point, snogging her was like kissing a dead fish.

Bradin _loved _ Michelle. Sara was a fling, who came back to haunt him.

He felt sorry for the poor girl. Call her up, do it and sleep. No conversation, they were fuck buddies, and that was all in his opinion. All his sadness and grief was emptied onto her.

As she fell asleep he quickly pulled his arm away from her and moved to the other side of the bed. Bradin fell into a restless sleep. He slept, back to her, almost falling off his side of the bed.

Sara woke first the next morning. She woke him with a deep kiss, the only passion coming from her.

"I love you B," she said closing in on him, but he pushed her away.

She looked at him worriedly.

"Sara, look. I can't do this. You can't do this. Literally, it's not you, it's me," he explained. Great, the second heart he'd broken in a week.

She looked ready to cry. "I can't do this to you. I'm an emotional cripple."

"But, I love you," she cried.

"I don't want to hurt you more Sara, I did love you but now I can't."

"You still love her don't you." Fury hung in her voice.

"Please go Sara," he kissed her on the cheek. "We can be friends."

"Fuck you, you little…player," shouted, running out of his room, trying to collect herself. Bradin had seen this sight way to many times. But this time he made no attempt to stop her.

It was the truth, it was really was. Without that one special girl in his life he was a nervous wreck. He spotted Michelle's shirt _and_ jacket, still lying on the ground from their fight a few days ago.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Give her the tops, say he wants her back, expect a rather large argument, which could go either way and leave. Hope for the best, it was worth a try. What's the worst thing she could do, slap him again? Not take him back. He ran this through his head over and over again, trying to ignore the very last fact.

Before he knew it he was infront of her massive house again. It didn't seem any bigger, he felt smaller.

000000

Michelle's bronzed cheeks were tearstained, as they had been since last Saturday. She lay, still sobbing on her bed, tissues in hand, thinking about he-who-is-lower-than-the-scum-on-the-dirt-of-a-flea-on-a-muddy-mutts-back-therefore-does-not-deserve-a-name. Bloody man-whore. Probably been sleeping around from the very beginning of their relationship.

She heard her mother answer the door. Michelle looked down from her balcony in time to see her mum's hand hit Bradin's face with quite a force. "Sucked in" she thought.

"Look, I really know I deserved that, but please can I just speak to your daughter," he pleaded.

"YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER AFTER EVERYTHING YOU HAVE ALREADY DONE." Elizabeth had heard about the incident. "You don't deserve someone as good as my daughter," she shouted, trying to calm down. The lady snatched the clothes out of Bradin's hand and slammed the door in his face.

"Please tell Michelle I love her, I didn't mean anything and without her I will die," he called. Tears welled in the not-so-perfect surfer's eyes.

Michelle heard all of this. She sobbed uncontrollably. She shuffled back into her room and collapsed on her bed.

_What is this I'm feeling? I hate him so much but whenever he's not by my side I want to die. But he is such an arrogant dick. Crap. Why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me. I loved him. I love him._

Thoughts ran through Michelle's brain a mile a minute. Her eyes glazed over and she fell in to a kind of half conscious rest.

Faintly she heard a voice call her name. Someone lent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bradin," she mumbled.

"No darling, it's mum. Do you want to come down and eat dinner?"

"I still love him," she muttered, only half aware of what was happening around her.

"It's okay honey, you'll get over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think he's alright?" asked Ava.

"Dunno. He's been in his room all day," Jay replied.

"Why don't you go talk to him," she suggested, nudging Jay towards the moody teens door, not giving him the chance to back away.

"B-man, what's up?" asked Jay as he casually walked into Bradins room.

"Go away!" shouted Bradin. He really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You seem awfully sad…" "I'll talk to you later."

Bradins face was buried in his pillow, hiding his red eyes from Jay.

"Alright, dinners in five," Jay said, leaving him be.

How to take the pain away. Cause more.

Bradin pinched his skin until his knuckles turned white. As it broke crimson blood fell. It hurt like hell, but he didn't stop. He was already in so much pain it wouldn't make a difference. In a way it made him feel better, to release all that caught up anger and sadness.

There really was a fine line between pleasure and pain.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OMG OMG OMG I really want to say what's gonna happen next but I won't. It's killing me. TOP SECRET but a few sneaky people already know.

Anyway, this story has about four more chapters then it'll be finished. But I'm going to write a sequel, which I already have carefully thought out!

How could someone who looks so perfect be so disturbed? Poor Bradin I feel sad.

Bye I'm gonna post this now,

Love MsMcCartney


	13. Self Harm EQUALS Self Help

**Hi again, this is a new chapter as you can see sooo…. Read on . I published another chappie this morning but I was bored so heres the next one.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey B-man, there's this hot new chick working at BtB I was wondering if you want to meet her," Jay exclaimed, with a little to much enthusiasm in his voice.

Bradin was lying face down on the lounge. It was an improvement, at least he wasn't still locked in his room. He lifted his head to acknowledge Jays presence and mumbled something pessimistic.

Jay was starting to get really worried about him. Normally after a break-up Bradin would spring right back and have a new girl in days. But it was usually Bradin that was doing the dumping, the boy wasn't used to getting rejected.

He studied the once joyful youth's face. Somehow it had elongated, and his cheekbones jutted out, making him look all bones. His once tanned skin was pale and blotchy and the piercing green eyes everyone knew and loved were now gray and lifeless.

Poor boy, Jay thought.

"That's enough Bradin, you're coming out to lunch with me and Elisha," he said with a now stern voice, grabbing the boy by the arm.

"Ouch." Bradin jumped. Jay had grabbed onto his wrist, which was covered by sweatbands so as to hide the deep gashes underneath.

"You all right?" the elder of the two asked.

Bradin didn't reply.

"Now go and get dressed!" Jay called as Bradin walked away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Am I right, she's cute hey?" said Jay, pointing to a girl with red curls. Bradin stared right through her.

Jay dragged him over to a table at Mona's and sat down with the girl who he introduced as Elisha.

The whole way through lunch Bradin didn't speak, until Elisha asked him "do you have a girlfriend?"

Bradin's eyes turned bloodshot as he tried to hold back tears that he'd wanted to release all lunch. She furrowed her brow, and cocked her head, just as Michelle used to do when she wanted an answer.

This was enough to send Bradin off. The troubled teen stormed from the restaurant, with even more tears welling.

"What's wrong with him?" the red head asked.

"Harsh breakup," Jay said, saying nothing more.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin ran to his ensuite and pulled open the cupboards. He reached for a sharp razor blade and ran it along his arm.

Just tugging at the skin first, until his beautiful blood spilled onto the white tiles on the floor.

Relief overcame Bradin as he continued to scratch at the underside of his arms. After a while the boy fell out cold onto the floor.

He awoke, after only a few seconds to a frantic knock on the door. He jumped, blood still trickling and locked the bathroom door.

"B-man, let me in. I'm sorry about lunch. Can we just talk." Bradin said nothing back, while he silently grabbed a few bandages and wrapped his wounds. He wiped up the spilt blood and bit his lip so hard until it to bled.

Before long the pain came back again. He unlocked the bathroom door and stumbled back into his room. He hit his head hard on the back of his bed and his body fell limp, unconscious again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was two days and a morning before Bradin crept from his room again. Over the days there had been constant knocks on his door, telling him to come out, some angry, some just plain sad.

He walked into the kitchen, not particularly proudly, with his head slung low upon his rather tall body.

He was bombarded by hugs from his siblings and rather happy scowls from the adults, all except Susannah. She watched from a distance, all ready aware of what was happening. She was him ten years ago.

Instead, as the others had cleared she walked up to him and held his hands, flipping them over, revealing the undersides of his wrists. A few small cuts emerged from underneath his sweatbands.

"Bradin, we need to talk, outside," she whispered into his ear. He pulled away but she looked him straight in the eyes. "I know what you're doing. Please come and speak to me after dinner." She looked really serious.

After Bradin had played with his food for half an hour, zoned out on all conversation and made no effort to be pleasant dinner was over. He did what he was told and went to speak to Susannah on the balcony; he didn't feel like getting into any more fights.

"Kid stop what you're doing now before you kill yourself," she pleaded, trying to make eye contact with the glum boy.

"Don't tell me what to do," he said aggressively.

"When I was your age I started hurting myself, and I would have died if your Aunt didn't stop me." Her tone was forceful. "I am not your friend, I am your guardian and I know how you feel. And if I see no improvement, that means no fresh cuts I'm going to tell Ava."

Bradin burst into fresh tears and Susannah pulled him I for a hug, but before she could get close to him he broke away and ran for his room.

She sighed and shook her head. He was going to end up suicidal if someone didn't step in soon. And all over a girl.

000000000000(Bradins POV)

I will die without her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I actually have the rest of this story typed up and ready to publish but I'm going to wait until I do. Poor Bradin I feel so sad for him. **

**Please can you give me some suggestions on the scenes where he is hurting himself. They are really crap so I think I'll do them again.**

**Byebye,**

**MsMcCartney**


	14. Starcrossed Lovers

**My twist of the opening of Romeo and Juliet-**

**Two teens both alike in dignity,**

**In fair Cali where we lay our scene,**

**From past rows to new fighting**

**Where a boys blood makes a girls unclean.**

**From forth love and loss of these two foes,**

**A starcrossed lover will take his life.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Michelle, breakfast," her father called from downstairs.

She slumped her head and trekked down the stairs, trying to make an effort to be pleasant. There wasn't much excitement in life without Bradin. Things were a lot more peaceful, but in a creepy way.

"How are this morning?" her mum asked, greeting her with a hug. A bear hug, like Bradins.

But Michelle didn't reply, a putrid smell had caught her nose and she felt terribly ill. She looked over at the stove to see eggs frying in a pan and was almost sick on the spot.

She darted for the bathroom and slammed shut the door.

Her parents exchanged worried glances.

00000000

Michelle rested her head against the toilet seat. Her head cleared now that she had been sick.

"Are you okay?" the voice came from outside the door.

"Fine mum, an upset tummy… that's it. I'll be fine, just a nasty bug. Don't worry about me." She said this more to reassure herself than her mother.

"Can I get you anything?"

_A pregnancy test._

"No, I'm fine, go away," she lied.

There's no way I'm pregnant. I mean, there was that night with Bradin but… crap it broke didn't it. Then there was Michael. Oh shit.

Before she knew it she was crying.

When Michelle thought about it, all the signs pointed to one thing. She was a little late, the unprotected sex and morning sickness, not to mention the highly exaggerated sense of smell.

0000000000

She watched in anticipation as the line turned blue. Her brain could not process the information that was being thrown at her from all directions.

Michelle blinked. Blue line… positive… baby? Her fears were confirmed. She was, pregnant.

The first thing that came to her mind was Bradin. _Should she tell him? _A single tear fell again from her eye.

Her parents definitely couldn't know right now. They already wanted Bradin dead, and if it was his, which was highly probable it would only make things much worse.

This could all be a secret! She didn't have to tell anyone at all. Get an abortion, make life easier for herself, put it to a life to sleep, kill an innocent, murder her own child. The thought sent chills up her spine.

She couldn't do that. She already loved, and hated this child. Much like she did Bradin.

It was her decision what she did, but she needed to, wanted to tell him. No matter how much she despised him, he had the right to know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin lifted his depressed mood and took the time to write a final letter to his family. He wasn't going to leave them without anything. He tried to smile as he scribbled down his hearts content, but ended up crying heavily.

**Dear all,**

**I love you guys, if you hadn't all taken me in and cared for me I would have gone way before this. **

**Derrick- Always be cool, but don't take after your brother, you'll end up dead. I love you little bro, though I'm not with you, I'll never forget you. **

**Don't be to sad, I'll be happy to rid everyone of the baggage I force them to carry.**

**Love and peace, Bradin.**

**Nikki- You're growing into such a beautiful girl, keep it up. I'm always watching over you, don't think I can't see what you and Cam are doing. Sorry, but I have to do this. Don't hold back and be strong.**

**Best wishes in life, your bro who loves you more than anything.**

**Aunt Ava,**

**I am so grateful of you, you took me under your wings when times got rough and never gave up on my, but I guess now my time is up. I love you so much,**

**Brae.**

**Jay and beautiful Erika,**

**I'm so happy for you two. Grow old and have heaps of babies together!**

**Jay- from a best mate to another, I love you. You were there for me everytime, whether it meant advice, strength or umm, protection.**

**Erika- My first crush in Cali, (don't kill me Jay, though I suppose it's kinda impossible.) You are gorgeous and will go so far as a surfer and friend. Keep Jay in control and don' hurt him.**

**Love to you both, B-man.**

**Johnny- Always the sensible one, have a good life and marry Ava. You're made for eachother. I went to you when I needed advice and I appreciate that so much. **

**See you up there, Bradin.**

**Susannah- You may have pulled through but I didn't. It makes me cry to do this but it's taking away the pain, you know what I mean.**

**Love forever, B**

**Michelle- I love you and always will. I didn't want to hurt you, and now all your troubles will die. Please forgive me, I can't go on without you. Meet some guy who respects a woman's worth.**

**Forever and ever, Bradin.**

**Death is the only way out for me.**

Bradin cried harder than he ever had. He was a starcrossed lover, and for Michelle, he would take his life.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**how was it, so sad? Poor bradin, the letters I wanted to write but they got so repetitive sorry.**

**Review coz I love you**

**MsMcCartney**

**(ps, I lied there will only be 16 not 17 pages)**


	15. Till Death Do We Part

Sooner was better than later. She didn't stop to ring the bell, walked right past Ava, only stopping to ask her if Bradin was home. Michelle strode up to his room and knocked sharply. She hadn't rehearsed what she would say, just what felt right.

She waited a few seconds and knocked again. No reply. That was funny.

Michelle was not interested in making up, or making peace, just coming to some agreement. She wasn't really sure. But if she didn't tell him he was going to be a father now she'd just chicken out later.

"Bradin, you there?" she called out blankly. She creaked open his door and walked into his familiar bedroom. Michelle heard water running and presumed he was in the shower.

She sat down on the edge of his bed, showing no emotion. His messy room brought back bad, and a few good memories, from a very short time ago.

She breathed in deeply, taking in his smell (which really was quite nice.) Remembering him made her sad, and miss him terribly. But she couldn't miss him? She hated him; well at least that's what she thought.

Michelle snapped back to reality from her thoughts and realised that quite a few minutes had passed and her ex, _that's right, her EX _had still not emerged from the bathroom.

She glanced around and noticed a envelope addressed to herself lying on his desk. She strolled over towards it, missing the dirty clothes littering the ground and picked it up.

**Michelle- I love you and always will. I didn't want to hurt you, and now all your troubles will die. Please forgive me, I can't go on without you. Meet some guy who respects a woman's worth.**

**Forever and ever, Bradin.**

_All your troubles will die? _This freaked her out a little. _I can't go on without you? _ _Okay, this was getting really freaky. I hope he's not being literal._

She noticed another note lying on the table.

_Without you guys I would have gone way before this. _ Her heart skipped a beat as she continued to scan the scribbled letter.

She came to the last line. _Death is the only way out for me._

"Bradin?" she called out again, really worried. She couldn't hold back scared tears.

"Are you there?"

She pushed open the bathroom door and almost fainted on the spot.

A high pitched scream filled the air and footsteps thumped up the stairs.

Bradins body lay lifeless in the bathtub, filled with bloody water. Large cuts were visible on his wrists and his head lolled to the side.

Michelle stood shocked as Johnny and Jay rushed past her, grabbing the unconscious boy and laying him on the floor.

She stopped moving while everyone rushed and panicked around her. It took her 30 seconds to snap back to reality. When she did, it snapped her like a knife.

Ava dialed 911 as Susannah tried to keep Nikki and Derrick from seeing there brother in such a state.

"Bradin, come on mate, wake up," Jay mumbled as he bound his wrists tightly to stop the bleeding. Johnny tried to pump air back into his lungs and start his breathing, looking distressed in the process.

Before she knew it, Michelle had been dragged out of the bathroom and downstairs. Everything was still a blur and she heard sirens.

"Bradin, where is he?" she cried, trying to pull free of Ava's grip and run back to him. "They're taking him to the hospital now. Your parents will be here soon," she cooed, trying to calm her down. But Michelle was focused on something else.

The boy she loved was being carried out on a stretcher, oxygen mask to mouth, but showing no sign of life. She watched as the medics fussed over him, some shaking there heads and others concentrating to much to show any sign of emotion.

In a matter of minutes her parents turned up, just after the ambulance had left. "Is he dead?" she muttered, sobbing uncontrollably. No one answered. She didn't protest as her father picked her up and took her home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"AHHH!" Michelle screamed, awaking from her nightmare. She lay on her bed, sweating badly. Her clock read midnight.

"Mum," she called out quietly. No one replied. She looked to her side and saw a picture of Bradin sitting next to her. _Bradin? _

The days events came back to her. _Dead? _This thought was enough to end her off crying again. She needed to see him.

_They would probably all be at the hospital, right? I can sneak there and be back by morning. Oh god I need to see him._

She stood up, pulled on some jeans and started towards the door.

"Michelle Lee Flematti, where do you think your going?" Her mothers voice boomed over her.

She hung her head. "Mum, I need to see him, please."

"Go back to bed sweetie, don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Fine, fine! He tried to kill himself and you say he'll be fine!" she shouted stomping away from her mother.

"I got a call from Ava while you were sleeping, he is breathing again, now please go back to bed." The girl ran to her mothers arms and cried into her mothers shoulder.

"But, what if he isn't okay," she cried.

"We'll go to the hospital I the morning, now go get some rest." She turned around and walked back into her room, but could not sleep because of the fear of losing the boy she hated with such a loving passion.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ava, her roommates and the Westerley children sat on the hard, plastic chairs of Playa Linda hospital. They had heard little news about Bradin, only that he was (slightly) alive.

No one really spoke, except for the occasional mutter of anger or sadness. Everyone was to caught up in there own thoughts.

"How is he?" The family looked up to see Jennifer and Michelle looking worried.

"We're not to sure," Ava spoke up.

"Come sit down," Nikki said, pointing to the chairs next to her. The two fell onto the chairs and sat quietly.

A few minutes later a nurse walked into the waiting room and towards the concerned.

"Bradin Westerley's family?" she asked.

Everyone nodded and sat up straight.

"Is he okay?" called out Derrick, whose cheeks were tearstained.

"We think he will be just fine. You can go two at a time to see him if you are quiet," she said to the delight of everyone.

Nikki and Derrick were the first two to jump up. They went to see their brother and came back with rather large grins on their face. The idea that he had tried to kill himself was to hard for them to comprehend at the time, they were just overjoyed that their elder sibling was physically fine.

Ava and Susannah went in next, followed by Jay and Johnny while Michelle sat waiting.

After everyone else had seen him, Michelle went in on her own,

"Brae?" he looked up wearily at her. Before she went on he spoke.

"I'm so, so sorry to do this to you," he looked rather sad, like he was about to cry.

She walked over and sat on the edge of the hard hospital bed. "It's alright," she said, looking like she to wanted to burst into tears.

They sat silently for a few minutes, hand in hand.

The once muscular and toned boy she fell in love with seemed small and frail. She had to fight to hold back tears.

"Save me Shell." He broke the silence, and stared into her eyes. When she stared back she saw the sadness, and the hope in his faded, green eyes.

She couldn't say anything. He seemed frustrated and pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"I love you so much. If you refuse I'm just going to end up back her, or dead." He had a pretty convincing case.

She paused before saying anything. "I hate you right now and you can't expect me to take you back just like that." His face dropped (not that it really could from it's current state anyway. "But it kills me to not to love you." He looked pleased.

As soon as she said those words, new life came back to him. He pulled her towards him and kissed her lightly. At first she didn't kiss back, but something made her deepen it.

"If you loved me so much, why did all this happen?" she pulled away and he looked slightly hurt.

"The male really is quite powerless when someone, anyone strokes him the right way," he joked. Michelle did not look to amused.

But then she thought back to when Mike came back. Something really bad can feel pretty good.

"If I take you back, you can't hurt me again, serious."

"Shell, I would die for you, that is commitment is it not?" he replied earnestly.

She thought about that for a moment and it made sense, in a creepy way.

"I love you Brae."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Second last chapter! That's so creepy.**

**Corny, I know, but sweet eh? **

**Almost finished, but Brae still needs to know the big secret.**

**Was that really bad? Or not? **

**I already know what will happen with the baby but if you have any ideas review so you can try and sway me!**

**Could someone please tell me who Deni is. I'm confused.**

**Love ya all,**

**MsMcCartney **

**Georgie Porgie Puddin and Pie, Kissed Jesse and Made Him Sigh**


	16. Stop and Smell the Roses

This is the last chapter! I am aiming to finish my story with 100 reviews, that's only 9 more!

BTW Bradin and Michelle are 18 okay

Enjoy and Merry Christmas for a few weeks!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_He looked better now. _Michelle sat next to Bradin on his bed, studying his face. A month had past since the most recent incident. She was spending the night at his place, under G rated circumstances.

_He looked younger. His hair shined and colour had come back to his face. His eyes looked as alive and sparkling as always. _He was only wearing boxer shorts, seeing as it was a hot night and her eyes lingered at the line of them.

"What?" Bradin broke her thoughts.

She shrugged.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" he asked.

She smiled. "Cause you look damn hot," she giggled.

"So do you," he replied, meaning each word.

Soon, as you can expect when two young lovers are in a room alone together, their lips were smashed together and Bradins hands had wandered down from supporting her head to her noticeably swollen stomach.

He noticed.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked her.

She looked like she was going to choke.

"No, I'm fine." She lied badly.

"Alright," he said, not so convinced. "Do you want to get some sleep?"

"Sure."

She tried to fall asleep but she couldn't, as hard as she tried. He would have to find out soon, but after all that had happened she couldn't bring herself to tell him.

She did not want him to have to bear the heavy laden of a child, 18 was to young to be a father. 18 was to young to be a mother.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying. He could her sob quietly.

"Shell, what is wrong?" She didn't answer him.

"Trust is the most important thing in a relationship, please tell me," he begged. Again she did not reply.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked after a few minutes of failed persuasion.

She nodded slowly.

They crept outside and sat down in the sand. The water was calm and the moon cast soft light over everything. She relaxed a little.

"Now, would you like to tell me what is wrong?" Bradin said again.

She pointed to her stomach. He looked confused.

"Haven't you been paying any attention to what is going on around you for the last month and a bit" she shouted at him, standing and running off.

"Wait, Michelle!" he called, jumping up and jogging after her. It didn't take him long to catch her.

"I'm sorry baby, I have been so caught up in myself I haven't listened to anyone. I'm an idiot," he apologised, trying to make eye contact.

"Think about it," she said to him. After a few seconds a look of worry came to his face.

"Brae, I'm pregnant," she cried, falling into his arms. He held her, trying to keep a straight face himself. There were so many questions swimming in his head.

"I won't kill my baby," she mumbled into his left ear.

"I understand," he said in as soothing a voice as he could manage. "Does anyone else know?"

She shook her head.

Bradin took a deep breath in and stood up straight. "So, we're going to be parents."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end (of the first story)! Sorry it was a bit short, I'm just kind of showing you where they stand. Anything I can add to make it the best story I can?

Not such a happy ending but someday hopefully it will be.

Originally I said I would start a sequel for this story but im not getting anywhere with it. If u really want a sequel I'll think about it.

Thankyou so much to everyone who has reviewed throughout this fic. LOVE YA!

A special thanks to Sonali, faithful from the beginning and Bardie (GrEaT mInDs ThInK aLiKe!)

So long, and thanks for all the fish (reviews)

Lots of Love and a Merry Merry Christmas, may it be snowy and cold, or hot and dry (damn the drought), (beaches are good though).

MsMcCartney

Georgie porgie puddin and pie, kissed Jesse and made him sigh!


End file.
